Failed Attempts
by unpublishedWRITTER
Summary: James seems to be annoying Katie more than usual. It came to a point where she screamed, "I HATE YOU!" The next installment of the series The List, the independent sequel of Big Time Gift Hunt. Jatie-fic.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS ! Okay so as you all know, I decided to make Big Time Gift Hunt part of a series called The List. This is the next installment and I really hope that I'll get the same amount of support for this story.**

**The first chapter is short, probably the shortest I've ever written but I really wanted to get this story out and there really isn't much to write.**

* * *

><p>I Love You<p>

That's what I've been writing over and over again on small pieces of paper for the last 5 minutes.

I'm supposed to be solving math problems or something but eh, it's not like I'm a model-student. I'll leave that one to Logan. I crumpled up all of the pieces of paper to make a bunch of balls.

I looked over at Ms. Collins. She was at her desk, reading People's Magazine. My eyes scanned the rest of the room. Kendall and Carlos were on my right, eating discreetly. Mama Knight always gives us this huge bag filled with food which we sneak into class. Logan was in front of Kendall, sleeping. Yeah, I know how is the smart-one, the school-lover sleeping in class. Well, he had a 'rough' night with Camille yesterday, if you know what I mean. But in retrospect, he did finish his work.

Now, I come down to the little cutie beside him and in front of me.

Katie 'Sexy-Beautiful-Adorable-Best Damn Girl in the World' Knight.

She's the reason why I'm writing on all of these pieces of paper. I'm ready to profess my love for her. I'm going to be throwing all of the paper balls at her and when she unfolds them, she will know just how I feel.

Original, I know.

I threw the first one and then a second one. She didn't notice them so I threw a couple more, earning, of course, the same reaction from her: nothing at all.

Sadly, throwing paper at someone isn't the most discreet thing you can do. I ended up catching Kendall's and Carlos' attention. They thought that I was doing this to annoy Katie so they crumpled up pieces of paper too and threw them at her. I tried stopping them by doing hand gestures; I didn't want Ms. Collins to give me detention if I talk. Kendall and Carlos being, well, Kendall and Carlos, chose to completely ignore me and ruin my plan.

"Who started this?" Katie hissed after she slowly turned around throwing us a death glare. Being terribly afraid of Katie, Carlos and Kendall ratted me out.

"No Katie, y-you don't understand. I-I didn't. It's n-not what you think." I tried explaining. Oh God I'm screwed. Her eyes furrowed at me and then she swiftly turned back around.

Damn it! I'm getting the silent treatment.

* * *

><p><strong>So yes, that's it. The next chapter will hopefully be longer and have more going on.<strong>

**Reviews will be lovely ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I should probably go hide in a corner for not updating in five months. Yeah, it's been that long. Anyways, so a bunch of you are confused about the whole Big Time Gift Hunt / Failed Attempts thing. Just to make things clear, this story has absolutely nothing to do with Big Time Gift Hunt except for the fact that it's part of a series I'm doing called ****The List (hence the reason I mentioned that Failed Attempts is an INDEPENDENT sequel). On that note, The List Series is a compilation Jatie Fanfic where James and/or Katie ****will have a list of things to do to together or individually and this will allow the formation of their relationship. So for Big Time Gift Hunt, Katie has a list of clues that James has given her in order to get closer and closer to him. In Failed Attempts, James has a list of attempts he will do in order to profess his love for Katie. Oh and think of this like the Night World Series, each story of the series is somewhat independent from the other stories and the only thing linking them together is the plot of the series. **So yeah, I hope that clears things up. If you guys are still confused or have any questions feel free to let me know.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>What am I going to do now? Why did Carlos and Kendall have to intervene with my plan? Granted that they didn't know what I was doing but still! They're suppose to be my best friends and be able to read my hand signals.<p>

"What to do? What to do? What to do?" I chanted as I paced in the lobby. My plan was to throw her the 'I Love You' notes, she opens it, reads it and then hopefully tell me that she loves me too. Now, she's pissed at me and won't even talk to me!

"Something wrong Pretty Boy?" Lucy asked, standing in front of me to stop my pacing.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" I yelled stressfully and shook her shoulders. She actually looked frightened. I don't blame her; I mean, I must look like a lunatic.

"Woah, okay, James calm down. Breathe," she said slowly. I let go of her and nodded. "Now, tell me what's wrong." she continued as I managed to slightly calm down.

"Okay, so there's this girl that I like, really like, like really really really l-"

"James, I get it. You love this girl, moving on." she interrupted. I blushed. There's no doubt that I love Katie but I'm still slightly uncomfortable admitting it to other people.

"Yeah, so I was going to tell this girl that I love her but Carlos and Kendall ruined my plan and now she's mad at me and I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" I complained.

"Will you stop with the screaming!" she said, obviously annoyed. I apologized and waited for her to say something. "When I was younger my mom always told me that when I wanted to tell someone something but was too afraid to tell them, I should write it down, write down everything I want to tell that person as if they were really in front of me listening to what I have to say,"

"So I should write her a letter?"

"Sort of; you're not going to give it to her."

"Well then what's the point of writing everything down if I'm not going to give it to her?"

"It's to help you practice for when you really are going to tell her. Come on James you're not going to tell the girl that you love her through a letter, that is so cliché."

"But wouldn't just telling her be another cliché?"

"Urg, James you are impossible! Pass me your phone," I do as she says and hand my phone to her. "Who's the girl?"

"W-what?"

"Who's the girl you love? You have her number don't you?" I just nodded. Oh god, can I really tell her who the girl is? What if she tells Kendall and then he kills me before I even have the chance to tell Katie.

"And her name?" she asked, looking at me like I'm an idiot.

I sigh and tell her to come closer so I can whisper it in her ear. She approaches me cautiously, all the while mumbling about how childish I'm being. I cup her ear and whisper, "Katie."

"WHAT?" she yelled. Everybody in the lobby looked at us so Lucy pulls us to the supply closet.

"Do you have a dead wish?" she screeched. "Kendall is going to _murder_ you! Wait, no he's not going to murder you. He's going to torture you first and then murder you!"

"Do you think that I don't know that? Why do you think I whispered it in your ear?" I countered.

"James you _can't_ love Katie!" That statement infuriated me.

"And why not?"

"Because she's your best friend's little sister!" So what if she's Kendall's little sister. That won't change the way I feel about her. Nothing will.

"That's not a good enough reason for me to stop loving her. I tried so many times to get over her. All of those girls that I've dated? It's not because I'm a player or a man-whore just like everybody assumes. It's because I was hoping that at least one of them would keep my mind off Katie. That I might actually fall in love with one of them and out of love with Katie."

"You're really serious about her aren't you?" I nodded.

"Look Lucy, I know that it's wrong to love her but I can't just forget about her. I finally mustered enough courage to tell her how I feel and yet my attempt failed."

"Okay, here's a draft text message for Katie," Lucy said giving me my phone. I looked at it and indeed on the screen was a blank message box addressed to Katie. "Pretend that she's right in front of you, write everything you want to say to her but don't send it to her. And when you're ready, tell her what you wrote down. At least that way, you already know what you want to say beforehand and if you forget you'll have it on your phone."

"So all I have to do is tell her? Nothing special or anything?" I asked skeptically. I always thought that girls like the whole romantic things.

"You can always do something special. Like leave her a note or something and when she confronts you about then you can tell her." Lucy said. I liked that idea better.

"Thanks a lot Lucy, you've really helped. And, um…. I was also hoping that you'd keep this to yourself?" I'm ready to tell Katie how I feel but still deathly afraid of Kendall.

"Don't worry James, I won't say a word. Just don't hurt her okay?"

"Never." I promised. She smiled and we both left the supply closet to go to our respective apartments.

* * *

><p>I sat comfortably on my bed and thought about what I wanted to tell her. As my train of thoughts kept on going, I was typing everything down on my phone in the open draft text message for Katie.<p>

**Hey Katie, I know that I'm probably the last person you'd expect this from but in all honesty, I am in love. Yes, it's hard to believe that someone actually tamed the player. It's even harder to believe that that someone is his best friend's little sister. So there you have it; I am in love with you. I have been for a while now and I just wanted you to finally know the truth. I'm not expecting anything back. I don't expect you to tell me that you love me too because come on, let's be realistic here, it'd be a miracle for the greatest girl I know to ever have feelings for the annoying, arrogant guy in a boy band. I want you to know that I don't want this affect our friendship. I cherish it and it would pain me to not at least be friends with you**.

I put my phone aside and let out a sighed of relief. It felt good to let out my feelings. Now all I have to do is actually tell her and quite frankly, I'm dreading it. I'm hoping, praying that I won't lose her.

I shook that thought out of my head. I shouldn't be thinking about that so I turned on the TV to take my mind off Katie.

"Hey, James?" Carlos called out minutes into the show I was watching.

"What's up buddy?"

"Can I borrow your phone? Mines broke and I have to text Logan."

"Sure, it's right on the table. How did you break your phone?" I asked him as he sat beside me.

"I wanted to take a video of me doing a cannon ball from Jo's balcony so I put my phone on one of the chairs and Mr. Bitters sat on it and broke the screen. It was awesome! Everybody heard the crack when he sat on it!" he said excitedly. I rolled my eyes, of course Carlos would do and think that.

"You know you could've just asked someone to film you instead of putting it on a chair."

"I should've thought of that." he said while he texted.

"So why do you have to text Logan?"

"I asked him if he can drive me to the mall to get my phone fixed."

"Oh,"

"So Katie is talking to you now?" he asked and handed me my phone back.

"I don't know I haven't seen her since class. I think she's still ignoring me." I sighed.

"Oh that's too bad. Hopefully she'll answer your text message." Wait, what?

"What are you talking about?" I asked frantically.

"That text message you had open to Katie? I sent it to her for you before texting Logan." he shrugged. OH GOD MY LIFE IS OVER!

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WAS WRITTEN IN THAT TEXT MESSAGE?" I yelled and checked my outbox. Indeed, one of the sent messages was what I wrote for Katie.

"No, I didn't read the text. I didn't want to pry…"

"IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO PRY THAN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SENT IT! OH GOD WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? WHAT IS SHE GOING TO SAY?"

"James what's going on?"

"That text message wasn't supposed to be sent to her."

"Why not?"

"Because Carlos, it's a message telling her that I love her."

"Woah, you love Katie?" he gasped.

"Yes, and you better not tell anybody. You owe me that much."

"Don't worry I won't say anything. But why is it such a bad thing that the message was sent? You wanted to tell her you love her anyways don't you?" he asked.

I thought about what he said. I did want Katie to know my feelings for her. I was going to tell her anyways so I might as well just let things be. But, wait, how lame would it be to profess your love over a text message? It's as bad as breaking up with someone that way. And, Katie deserved so much more than a simple text message.

"I can't just tell her I love her through a text message." I told him before resting my head in my hands.

"Wait, that text message was through BlackBerry Messenger." Carlos suddenly said.

"Yeah, so?"

"You can see if she read the message or not. If she didn't then you can just delete your conversation box and she won't know anything." It's moments like this that I'm grateful that Carlos actually does have a brain despite it not being quite evident ninety percent of the time.

So I did as he said and checked my phone to see if she read the message yet. The little 'D' on the side tells me that she hasn't read it yet. But, I don't have much time until she does so I better act now.

"Do you know where Katie is?" I asked him.

"Last time I saw her she was by the pool with Cami."

"Thanks buddy, I'll see you later!" I said sprinting out of the apartment. Two seconds later though, I walk back in. "Oh, and Logan says that he'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes." I yelled out to Carlos after receiving Logan's reply.

"Hey, Ja-"

"Can't talk, I'm on a mission." I yelled at Kendall who was passing by. I hurriedly made my way to the pool and immediately spotted Katie talking to Camille and Lucy. I also noticed that her phone was on the table beside her but she was too busy with the other girls to notice the flashing red light indicating that she has a new notification which is most likely my message.

Okay, this is good. As long as she's distracted by Cami and Lucy I'll be able to just sneak over to the table, take her phone, delete the conversation box and put the phone back without her noticing.

So that's exactly what I did. Everything was going perfectly, I managed to take her phone, and thanked Heavens that Katie didn't lock her phone so I didn't have a problem getting to the BlackBerry Messenger app. I deleted any evidence of my profession of love to her. Now, all I needed to do was to put it back. Sadly, luck wasn't by my side because the damn phone rang!

"James?" Katie glared at me when she saw that her phone was no longer beside her but in my hands.

"Uh, hey Katie… Your uh, phone is ringing… Do you want me to answer it?" I told her lamely. Her glare just intensified, making me feel very uncomfortable.

"Why do you have my phone?"

"Oh, uh, no reason…"

"Give me that." she ordered but really, just snatched the phone out of my hands. She looked through it. I'm guessing to find something different. "Were you looking through my messages?"

"No, I wasn't. I promise! I… Uh… Cami, Lucy, help?"

"Katie, I'm…" Lucy started but when she noticed Katie's intense glare, she stopped. "Sorry James, but your on your own for this one."

"James, you have two seconds to run along or I will find a razor and shave your head." she seethed with anger and annoyance. Knowing Katie, I didn't waste those two valuable seconds before running back to the apartment. I knew that if I stayed there any longer trying to further explain the situation she would literally shave my head.

One thing's for sure: Carlos is very good at making me fail my attempts at telling Katie I love her.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Carlos, why why why ? <strong>


End file.
